mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
The great Buddhist monks in the war age
introduction The great Buddhist monks who completed devotion to thinking about the relief of tempestuous war age people, the late Heian and early Kamakura period in old capital Kyoto. They were going east and west becouse of some setback, trouble and passionate propagation. They had own approach to Satori apiece. 無礙:muge ("seeing as Budda" free from obstacles) 明恵上人:Myoue Shounin Buddhist monk of 華厳宗:Kegon shu "The Flower Garland school" who joined it with 密教:mikkyo "Vajrayana / Esoteric or Mystery Teaching <-> Exoteric or Public Buddhist teachings" , poet who has anthology, writer known of own dream recording, severe debater against 法然:Hounen, adviser of early Kamakura Gorvenment, popularizer of seeding 茶:cha(green tea) given from 栄西:Eisai) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My%C5%8De 華厳:Kegon (Huayan) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huayan 密教:Mikkyou (Vajrayana) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vajrayana The Flower Garland school regards 無礙:muge("seeing as Budda" free from obstacles) as important. The leader of "The Flower Garland school" is 毘盧遮那仏:birushana butsu/Vairocana(light shines over all the world), the low of the univerce. the universal and eternal truth itself. Vairocana is also the leader of 密教:mikkyo(Vajrayana), and called Mahāvairocana:大日如来(Dainish nyorai in Japan). Thus, Myoue Shounin joined two teaching into one. The most famous and biggest statue of Mahāvairocana is 大仏:Daibutsu of 東大寺:Toudaiji in order capital Nara. 毘盧遮那仏:Birushana-butsu (Vairocana) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vairocana In One Piece, there are Sengoku the Buddha with Hito Hito no Mi, Model: 大仏:Daibutsu. Mihawk is very 凡夫:Bonfu(an ordinary man, maybe he wants to be/stay an ordinary man), so Sengoku the Buddha often scolds him, I suppose... 信心:Sinjin ("No doubt" belief of free pass) 法然上人:Hounen Shounin Buddhist monk, the religious reformer and founder of the first independent branch of Japanese Pure Land Buddhism called 浄土宗:Jōdo-shū "The Pure Land School",radical debater known of 大原問答:Oohara Mondou, known as No.1 intelligent monk in 比叡山:Hieizan(the top of Buddism Univercity, the protection of the north-east demon's gate of Kyoto) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C5%8Dnen 比叡山延暦寺:Hieizan Enryaku-ji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enryaku-ji 阿弥陀仏:Amida-butsu (Amitābha) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amit%C4%81bha The Pure Land is the Western Paradise the owner is 阿弥陀如来:Amida Nyorai/Amitābha(Infinite Light)/Amitāyus(Infinite Life). The Pure Land School regards "信心:Sinjin("No doubt" belief of free pass) as important. The belief is that Amida is leading us into his Pure Land absolutely without exception, such as women, criminals, the evil, becouse pre-Amida have been Amida and opened his Pure Land to do so. No exception. No reservation. All people have free pass. Just call his name, 南無阿弥陀仏:Namu Amida Bustu, then he can call in "Welcome to our home". 公案:kouan ("great doubt" trial question and answer) 栄西禅師:Eisai Zenji Buddhist monk studying in China (The Southern Song), credited with bringing both 臨済宗:Rinzai shu "the Rinzai school of Zen Buddhism" and green tea from China to Japan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eisai 臨済宗:Rinzai shu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rinzai_school 禅:Zen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zen 公案:kouan ('''Kōan)' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%8Dan The Rinzai school regards 公案:kouan("great doubt" trial question and answer) as important. It is a story, dialogue, question, or statement, which is used in Zen practice to provoke the "great doubt" and test a student's progress in Zen practice. Zen and Kōan is popular among English speakers, I suppose. 白隠禅師: Hakuin Zenji is one of the great monks of Rinzai scool in Edo period. 鈴木大拙: Suzuki Daisetsu is also one of the great monks of Rinzai scool in Modern. '鈴木大拙: Suzuki Daisetsu''' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D._T._Suzuki Back: Chapter:50 己々が路:Ono Ono ga Michi (OWN WAY APIECE) Top: Culture Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Culture